hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2003 Atlantic hurricane season/Based on Dvorak Intensity
The 2003 Atlantic hurricane season started effectively on June 1st, 2003 and Ended on November 30th, 2003, but had Activity before AND after the Actual Season. Storms Tropical Storm Ana Note: Ana's intensity will remain the same as it was not Included in the Dvorak Intensity Archives. Tropical Depression Two Note: TD 2's intensity will remain the same as it was not Included in the Dvorak Intensity Archives. Hurricane Bill Note: Bill's intensity was changed from 60 mph to 75 mph based on Dvorak Intensity Estimates showing a maximum intensity of 67.4knots. Tropical Storm Claudette Note: Claudette was Downgraded to a Modest 70 mph Tropical Storm after Dvorak Intensity Estimates only showed a Maximum Intensity of 59 knots. Hurricane Danny Note: Danny was found to be a little Stronger, as Dvorak Intensity Estimates showed a maximum wind of 69.8 Knots. Tropical Storm Erika Note: What was Previously Tropical Depression Six has been changed to Tropical Storm Erika based on a Maximum Intensity found to be 47 knots. Tropical Depression Seven Note: Except for the Pressure, TD 7 will not be changed in terms of Wind Speed. Tropical Storm Fabian Note: (Changed from Erika to Fabian) winds were only found to be 61 knots, so it will be downgraded to a Strong TS. Tropical Storm Grace Note: (Changed from TD 9 to TS Grace) The Maximum intensity was found to be 45 knots, so it will be Upgraded to a TS. Hurricane Henri Note: (Changed from Fabian to Henri) This storm will remain largely unchanged. Tropical Storm Isabel Note: (Changed from Grace to Isabel) The Intensity has been changed slightly as Peak Winds were found to be 41 knots. Tropical Storm Juan Note: (Changed from Henri to Juan) The Intensity has been changed slightly as Peak Winds were found to be 41 knots. Hurricane Kate Note: (Changed from Isabel to Kate) This Storm has been Downgraded to a Cat-4 as winds were only found to be 132 knots at peak. Tropical Storm Larry Note: (Changed from TD 14 to TS Larry) This Storm has been Upgraded to a TS as winds were found to be 41 knots at peak. Hurricane Mindy Note: (Changed from Juan to Mindy) This Storm has been Downgraded to a Conservative Low-End C1 as winds were only found to be 61 knots at peak. Hurricane Nicholas Note: (Changed from Kate to Nicholas) The intensity of this Storm has been dropped slightly to a Conservative Low-End C3 as winds were only found to be 97 knots at peak. Tropical Storm Odette Note: (Changed from Larry to Odette) The intensity of this Storm will be Largely Unchanged. Tropical Storm Peter Note: (Changed from Mindy to Peter) This storm has been changed slightly, as winds were found to be 43 knots at peak. Tropical Storm Rose Note: (Changed from Nicholas to Rose) This storm has been dropped slightly, as winds were found to be 53 knots at peak. Hurricane Sam Note: (Changed from Odette to Sam) This storm has been Upgraded to a Hurricane after Peak Winds were found to be 79.6 knots. Tropical Storm Teresa Note: (Changed from Peter to Teresa) This storm's intensity has been dropped a bit as winds were only found to be 39 knots. Category:CycloneRyne94 Category:Seasons Based On Dvorak